


BTS - Most likely to enjoy the 69 position (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [124]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Most Likely To, Preferences, mlt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions only!Follow us on tumblr here (in addition to writing we also do fanart!): https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - Most likely to enjoy the 69 position (Most to Least)

1\. V

Taehyung would not hold back with this position and would love doing it frequently with you/his girlfriend. He would love it if you went on top as he would be able to access you completely; loving your wet folds against his tongue as he messily eats you out with his lips and tongue, your juices dripping onto his face. He would also not be shy in using this position to rim you a little; his tongue and lips would make use of all the access it had, alternating between messy, open mouthed kisses, quick licks and suctioning your inner labia with his lips wide open. He would love if you were really into reciprocating, taking him in as deep as you can and being equally messy and sloppy with him. He would love the frantic nature of the position and, with him, there really is no room for self-consciousness when doing this; he would not even notice your flaws as he grabbed your hips and roughly dragged you onto his face; his hands roaming over your arse, hips and thighs as you pleasure each other.

He would also enjoy if the roles were reversed and you took him in from below. He wouldn’t be able to access your pussy as much as he would otherwise but would make good use of his tongue; probing at your folds as you fucked him with your mouth. He would love it if you cupped and sucked his balls without hesitation while he did this. 

While it would happen less often, he would also enjoy the 69 position while lying on your sides and enjoying each other at a slower, more sensual and romantic pace. 

2\. RM

Namjoon would love you pleasuring him while you sat on his face. He would hold your hips firmly but not too rough and guide you onto his awaiting tongue, rocking you slowly back and forth against his face as he kissed your pussy sensually. It would feel less frantic with him and more reassuring; he wouldn’t expect you to take him in too deep but would love it you licked and sucked his tip lightly as he did this or worked him with your hand. 

He wouldn’t enjoy the reverse of this position as much (with him on top) but would try it from time to time, spreading your legs wide on the bed to grant him better access to your clit as you worked him with your mouth or hand. 

He would also enjoy the position while on your sides but would probably try this less often (particularly if he was with someone a lot shorter than him!). 

3\. Jimin

Jimin would love it if you let him go on top and took him, very lightly, in your mouth. He would love you teasing the head of his cock with your tongue as he licked you prettily, keeping his touches to your clit light and flirty. He would especially love the teasing aspect of this; how you both have equal control and can be as naughty or nice to each other as you feel from moment to moment. 

He wouldn’t really enjoy you riding his face as much as he would be overwhelmed by the sensation and the fact he is less in control. His technique for giving oral sex is usually quite delicate; with a lot of light, teasy tongue work which is at odds with this position. However, if you loved it he would certainly try it. 

He would also love trying the 69 position while lying on your sides as it would allow you to both control how deep you kept your movements as well as feeling very loving and romantic.

4\. Jungkook

While Jungkook would initially be overwhelmed the first few times someone tried to ride his face, once he became more confident in his oral skills, it would eventually become one of his favourite positions as he would love having you / his girlfriend wrapped completely around him and he would love the challenge of focusing all his energy just on her. However, Jungkook also loves blowjobs A LOT so would love it if you started sucking him half-way through. No matter how many times he receives them, he finds blowjobs completely overwhelming and so would start to lose his pace and concentration on you little by little as he got closer to relief. He would be trying his hardest to do both at once but struggling to keep up and gasping for air as he let out loud moans at the pleasure you were giving him. In the end, he would end up moving his hips up to meet your mouth, thrusting against you and spilling himself messily as he moaned from between your thighs, completely out of breath and dazed. 

He would not enjoy being on top during the 69 position as much as we feel he would think it awkward and uncomfortable to fit your bodies together. It would also be harder to deep throat him like this without him thrusting, which he wouldn’t want to do while you were on bottom, so he would prefer to try other things but might try it in the moment.

He would also be open to trying the position while on your sides and would find it surprisingly intimate but would not go to it as often as other positions. 

5\. J-Hope

While Hoseok wouldn’t necessarily set out or deliberately move into the 69 position, sex with him would always be very frantic and would involve switching from position to position very quickly as you explored each other’s bodies. He isn’t phased by many positions and doesn’t really have many preferences, simply loving anything which allows him to enjoy you and your body and that you are equally comfortable with and that gives you pleasure. 

He would slightly prefer you on top to him, but would do both easily, loving every second as you equally pleasured each other with your hands and tongue. He wouldn’t stay in this position very long but it would act as a fairly regular intermission between penetrative sex positions. 

He would be less likely to try the position while on his side as this requires more patience and generally signals a slower pace. It would be hard for him to keep still for such a long time but he is not against the idea.

6\. Suga

While Yoongi, of all members, would love you riding his face the most, he prefers to focus his attention on you and wouldn’t want you to feel you needed to reciprocate or want you to be distracted from your own pleasure. He gives oral so frequently because it is something he loves doing and because he loves making you orgasm, not because he expects anything in return. He would grasp your hips and encourage you onto his face, immediately opening his mouth against your clit and making out with your pussy. He does not shy away from getting stuck in and is intuitive in his technique, reading your subtle body language and listening to your moans closely to gather what you are enjoying. If you did decide to reciprocate and touch or suck him at the same time, he wouldn’t let on it was doing much for him and would instead continue to eat you out as before. You would likely soon lose interest and allow him to focus on you as he intended. 

He would not enjoy the reverse position with him on top during 69 as he would see it as a bit ‘full on’ and uncomfortable for you both. Even if you didn’t mind/enjoyed it, we think he wouldn’t really feel comfortable doing it regardless. 

He wouldn’t really enjoy trying 69 on sides either for similar reasons. He would rather concentrate on one thing at a time.

7\. Jin

Jin would be the least likely to enjoy the 69 position as he wouldn’t find it a particularly romantic or loving thing to do. Similarly to Yoongi, he prefers to focus on one thing at once (either giving or receiving) but, more so, wouldn’t want to overwhelm you / his girlfriend. If he was going to try it, he would slightly prefer to be on top as he would find it easier to perform oral as he would usually do, keeping his licks and kisses mostly light and to the clitoris. He would avoid thrusting hard but would set a very slow rhythm with his hips, keeping everything very light and being extra attentive to your body language to make sure you weren’t uncomfortable. 

If you were feeling confident, Jin would definitely be up for you going on top but would keep you almost completely still against him. His oral technique is generally quite slow, tender and un-frantic which wouldn’t suit this position as much and you both might not get as much out of it as you thought. 

He would find the 69 position while on your sides more romantic but would probably feel a little bashful at doing it for too long.


End file.
